


Paying attention

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Ficlet, J-Squared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He likes it when Jensen pays attention.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying attention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for technosage's [porn-paragraph-a-thon](http://technosage.livejournal.com/224268.html) on Livejournal, December 2007, to the prompt 'Jared/Jensen; dom/sub'.

'Tell me.' Jensen's voice is harsh, inflexible as the hold he's got on Jared's wrists. He squeezes Jared's cock with his other hand, jerks him once, agonisingly slowly, tightening his fist again when Jared tries to buck up into his grip.

'Tell me what you were doing,' he says again. He leans in close and sucks at Jared's neck, teeth scraping just right along the thin skin over Jared's pulse.

'Trying - trying to make you jealous.' Jared's already close to losing it, gasping as Jensen jerks his cock again, thumb slipping up to rub across the head. 'Pay me some - oh - some attention, 'stead of talking with Chris all night.'

'Pay you some attention?' Jensen gives him a long look, green eyes considering, weighing Jared up. 'Okay.'

Abruptly, Jensen releases his grip on Jared. He trails his hand along Jared's side and up, teasing at a nipple till Jared cries out and surges up towards him.

'Nuh-uh.' The easy tone belies the speed and strength with which Jensen catches at his wrists, bears Jared back down onto the bed.  
'You wanted my attention. Now you're gonna lie right there, like a good boy, while I give it to you.'

Jensen keeps his hand resting heavy there a long moment, eyes locked on Jared's until Jared gives a little shiver and stops resisting, all the fight gone out of him.

An hour later, Jensen pushes into him, _hot steady burn_ against skin already licked and sucked oversensitive, and Jared feels himself shaking apart.

He likes it when Jensen pays attention.


End file.
